Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a completely self-contained changing table apparatus and systems for supporting an infant during changing of diapers or other articles of clothing. More particularly, the present invention concerns a self-contained changing table apparatus that provides for efficient cleaning of the pelvic region of an infant, such as when the infant is determined to have wet or soiled diapers. This invention also concerns changing table apparatus having a self-contained clean water supply and a washing basin for washing desired portions of the body of an infant with soap and water to provide for a condition of cleanliness in association with changing the diapers of an infant and a waste water collection system for collection and disposal of waste water.
Description of the Prior Art
Many different types of infant changing tables have been developed for use in homes and for use in commercial facilities such as the restrooms of service station facilities, restaurants and article sales facilities, such as clothing stores, department stores and the like. It is well known, however, that the pelvic region of an infant often becomes soiled to the point that washing the soiled region of the infant with soap and water becomes highly desirable. If this soiled body condition occurs during conditions of travel or when the parent and infant are away from home and are in a commercial establishment, washing of the infant's pelvic region with soap and water is often not practical. In such case, the parent usually employs a liquid such as water or a lotion to dilute the contaminant material and then uses paper or fabric towel material to wipe away as much of the contaminant material as is possible. At times the contaminated region of the infant's body is treated with a lotion several times to ensure that virtually all of the contaminant material has been removed, thus preventing damage to the skin tissue of the infant by residual contaminant material. If a supply of water is available, such as when a changing table is located in a restroom area, the parent will often dampen a towel with water and use the dampened towel to dilute the contaminant material and remove it from the skin tissue of the infant.
Since washing of the pelvic region of an infant is well known to be highly desirable, various devices and systems have also been developed to permit support of an infant for diaper changing and to permit washing of the infant. The infant washing devices that are known are typically connected with the plumbing systems of a bath room or toilet facility so that waste water can be conducted directly into a toilet bowl for disposal. It is therefore considered desirable to provide a baby bidet changing table that is completely portable and self-contained so that it may be positioned at any location within or near a bath room or toilet facility, without any necessity for alteration of the plumbing system that is used for clean water supply or waste water disposal. It is also considered desirable to provide a baby bidet system that can easily be moved, so that it can be positioned within any sort of room for simple and efficient use and can then be easily moved to another location or to a storage area where it will not interfere with other activities for which the space is needed.
Baby bidets have been developed in the past, for use in washing all or parts of the body of an infant as desired. One example is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,391 of Greene, which employs a permanent water supply having a flexible water supply line to which a spray nozzle is connected. A toilet T includes a baby bidet mechanism having an infant support 20. Another example of a baby bidet is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,186 of Ayers. A baby bathinette of some interest to the present invention is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 7,305,724 of Rozental, et al. These baby bidet or bathinette systems are generally permanently mounted to or incorporated with a toilet facility, thus requiring modification of a toilet or bathroom water supply and disposal facility. As such, they are not capable of being stored away when not needed and moved to a desired position for use.